


Getting Married

by Mie779



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: F/M, Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, pre-wedding jitters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mie779/pseuds/Mie779
Summary: Follow Colleen and Andrew on an exploratory picnic, where they find themselves on the brink of going to far in their pre-wedding relationship. Then follow the young couple on their wedding day, and night, where they will find new ways of showing their love for one another.





	Getting Married

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write out my own story line of the last episode in the series. I missed some more romance in it. Therefore you might find a scene or two that is also found in the last episode, as I have decided to build my story around the day before Colleen and Andrew gets married and their wedding day and night. 
> 
> Note: The wonderful thing about writing a fan fiction is that you can always change a few things here and there. In this story I have taken the liberty to have Matthew finished rebuilding his new homestead. I know it might be really quick if you look at the actual time line in the series, but I just needed this place in the story. (If you read the story you’ll know what I mean:-)

Her mother’s words still echoed in Colleen’s head: “I want you to make choices in your life that will make you happy. And I will always love you and support you, no matter what choices that may be.” Everything seemed so much brighter after she had talked with her mother last night, and now she was racing out to the Château to tell Andrew her decision.

 

She had borrowed the wagon and told everybody that she will be gone for most of the afternoon. Michaela had easily guessed where and with whom Colleen was to spend her afternoon, therefore she had asked Colleen to invite Andrew for dinner when they got back.

 

The Château came into view and soon she had the horse stopped. She jumped down and ran over to Andrews’s office. Halfway there she almost toppled over an elderly lady, Colleen made a hastily apology and continued her way, she didn’t want to loose another minute.

 

Colleen barely knocked on the door, and opened it quickly, but she soon stopped her tracks because she not only found Andrew in there but also Preston was in the room. He had just told Andrew about his decision to sell the hotel. He stopped talking when Colleen came in.

 

-“Oh I’m terrible sorry I didn’t want to disturb anything, I’ll just wait outside,” Colleen stuttered and backed away. But Andrew was faster than she, and he came over to her and took her arm, then he said: “No please come in, Preston had just finished what he had to say.” Andrew looked over at Preston, who gave a slight nod and then said: “Sure, I have finished what I had to say.” Then Preston left the room and they were finally alone.

 

-“I’m so happy to see you Colleen, you look so happy, what happened?” Andrew asked with a smile and then he kissed her lips. The kiss spoke more than a million words, but Colleen still had something to say.

 

-“I’m just so happy because I had a talk with ma last night,” Colleen said and then she told her love everything about what she had talked to Michaela about. With every word she said Andrew’s smile became wider and wider.

 

When she had finished he took her face in his hands and looked her into her eyes for a long time, then he said: “That means we can get married, I mean if you still want to get married that is?” Colleen just nodded her head and whispered a small “yes”. Then she took his hands in hers and kissed his knuckles on each hand, and then she kissed him, sending all her love to him. She was so happy that she could hardly find any words for it. But they just stood there for some time and letting their lips do the talking.

 

It took quite a while before they parted and Colleen suddenly remembered her plan for the day. So she looked up at him and said: “Andrew, I thought that we might go for a picnic to celebrate this that will also give us some time to talk and just be by ourselves.” Colleen waited for Andrew to speak, he sent her a big smile and told how much he liked that idea and that he in-fact was rather hungry by now.

 

When they came out to the wagon Andrew looked in the back, and noticed that there was something missing. With a mischievous smile he turned to Colleen.

 

-“Sweet Colleen I think you have forgotten something very important, for our picnic,” Andrew told her and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

 

-“What’s that?” Colleen asked, and looked rather puzzled at her fiancé. _(Oh how she loved the sound of that: “Her finance”)_.

 

-“There seem to be missing a very important item for our picnic; I would think that one would bring a picnic basket for a picnic. Or maybe you thought that we didn’t need food?” Andrew said and winked at her. He couldn’t help but laugh a little by the expression that came on her face, which was pure embarrassment and despair. Now their picnic wouldn’t be a really picnic, how could she have been so foolish to forget such an important thing.

 

-“Oh Andrew I’m really, really sorry about that, I might have rushed out the door a bit to fast. I’m so sorry; it won’t really be a picnic after all,” Colleen exclaimed in a panicked voice, while she twisted her hands.

 

Andrew just smiled at her, and took her hands in his, brought them to his lips and whispered: “Don’t think too much about it, I can understand that you wanted to get here as fast as you could. I think I can make a deal with the chef here at the Château, I’ll be right back.” Andrew said with a comforting voice, and then he kissed her briefly and walked towards the kitchen.

 

Colleen was still a little shocked by the fact that she had completely forgotten about bringing food, but still she could not help smiling by it all.

It didn’t take Andrew long to be back, with a filled picnic basket, and then they were ready to go on their way.

 

As they drove away they talked about where they wanted to go for their picnic, and they decided that they would go out to the small waterfall.

 

They were both excited about the next day and naturally they talked about it, how they thought it was going to be. Their conversation went smooth and Colleen talked about her fears of how her mother would be tomorrow, all fussed about her so nothing would go wrong, wanting everything to be just perfect. Colleen was sure that Michaela would do all the exact same things that her mother did when Michaela got married to Sully.

 

To this Andrew replied: “She just doing what every mother would do when her daughter is getting married, they all act the same I guess. Well I even bet that you’ll be all fussed and worked up at you daughter’s wedding, you just wait and see.”

 

Colleen couldn’t help smiling a bit at the thought of her and Andrew’s future children. She looked up at Andrew, and she took his hand in hers and gently kissed it: “I guess your right”. She let their hands drop in her lap, and lightly stroked his palm with her fingers, her mind going to the events of tomorrow. Suddenly she remembered what she had promised Michaela.

 

-“Andrew, I promised Ma that I would ask you if you would come out for dinner tonight, after we get home from our picnic. So would you come for dinner tonight?” Colleen asked and gently squeezed his hand.

 

-“Of cause, I would love that; it would give us all some time to talk about tomorrow,” Andrew said and pulled the wagon to a stop. They had arrived at the waterfall, so Andrew jumped down from the wagon and went over to help Colleen down. When her feet touched the ground she send him a smile saying thank you, then she leant up and kissed him.

 

After a while Andrew broke of the kiss and with a smile said: “A much as I like this I’m still feeling slightly hungry. What about you, are you ready to eat?” Colleen nodded her head, but stole one last kiss from her love before she went to get a blanket from the back of the wagon.

 

Andrew couldn’t help smiling at how happy Colleen seemed to be and how eager she was in showing him just how much she loved him. He could hardly wait for tomorrow, when they finally would become husband and wife in every sense of the words.

 

Andrew went to retrieve the large picnic basket and walked over to Colleen who by now had the blanket spread out under a large oak tree. They both settled down and began to eat, all the while still talking about the next day.

 

When they had finished eating the cold fried chicken and salad, Andrew found some strawberries and put them down on the blanket.

 

-“And now time for dessert, some nice sweet strawberries for my sweetheart,” whispered Andrew and picked up the biggest strawberry he could find and offered it to her.

 

When Colleen tried to reach for it he teasingly pulled it away and shaked his head. She looked at him puzzled, but when she saw the glint in his eyes she shyly looked down. Andrew moved closer to her, and when she looked up again he offered her the strawberry once more, this time bringing it to her lips so she could not mistake his intentions.

 

Nervously she opened her mouth and bit the strawberry in half, some of the juice spilled down her chin but before she could wipe it away Andrew had wiped it away with his finger. Then he licked his finger clean and ate the rest of the strawberry, never letting his eyes leave Colleen.

 

Her mind was racing fast, unexplored feelings seemed to occupy every nerve ending of her body and she was afraid to move or speak, in fear of breaking the wonderful spell she had fallen under. Colleen looked up and saw Andrew’s loving eyes looking at her, and she felt a slight blush creep up her face. But she felt nothing but love for the man before her, and she knew she could trust him, so she gently picked out another strawberry and with lightly shaking hands she offered it to Andrew.

 

Andrew locked his eyes with hers as he leant in and took a bite and was mesmerised by her shy eyes that looked at him with so much love. Pride and joy filled every part of his body, at the thought of her becoming his wife tomorrow; it seemed so far away and yet it was so near.

 

They continued feeding strawberries to one another until all the berries had been eaten. There was a thick stream of emotions going through them, both trying to read the other ones mind and trying to find out was going on inside them.

 

Andrew leaned over and gave Colleen a long and loving kiss, showing her how much he loved her; he tasted the sweet strawberries in her mouth. The kiss went on forever, or so it felt like. When they parted they both whispered in unison: “I love you.”

 

They both smiled and were just content in being together like this, but Colleen was a bit unsure what to do next and looking around she saw the creek jus near by, with the small waterfall.

 

-“I need to stretch my legs, care to join me for a walk?” She asked looking timidly at Andrew, not sure if he would be disappointed that she would break the magic spell they both had felt. But she just needed to clear her head a bit; she had started to feel slightly uneasy about what happened between them when they had fed each other the strawberries. Colleen was not sure what had happened and she had felt on uncertain ground, this was all new, and therefore she need the distraction.

 

Andrew sensed Colleen’s uneasiness and said that a walk would be lovely; he too had felt the new stirring feelings that had started between them and knew that Colleen might need some time to get used to being so intimate. Not that he was any thing near being an expert in these kinds of things, but he wished for her to get used to it and so did he.

 

They walked down to the stream holding each other’s hands, enjoying the beautiful sight around them. When they came down to the stream Colleen wanted to go paddling in the stream and she sat down and pulled her shoes and stockings of. She bid Andrew to follow her, but first he didn’t want to, but she kept insisting that the water really wasn’t that cold. Then at last he gave in and took his shoes and socks of as well, and walked over to Colleen, who had already gotten into the low stream.

 

-“See, told ya, the water is really nice,” Colleen exclaimed in delight when she saw Andrew came out to her. She couldn’t help laughing a bit; he looked like he had never really gone paddling in a stream before.

 

-“Well the water is sure not as cold at it looks like,” Andrew smiled, and stopped in front of her, taking her hand, and kissed her lightly on her forehead. He couldn’t help smiling at her little sometimes-childish adventures, but it only made him love her more, if that was possible. 

 

They walked hand in hand down the stream, just enjoying the scenery and each other. Suddenly Colleen felt her feet slip beneath her and she made a startled shriek holding on to Andrew for dear life, but it helped little and soon she found herself sitting at the bottom of the stream. Andrew couldn’t help laughing she just looked so funny and cute sitting in the water looking so wet. Colleen looked at him a bit furiously at first, but then she too burst out laughing.

 

-“So you think being wet is funny do you, my sweet Andrew.” Colleen laughed, and then she let her hands scoop up water making it splash all over Andrew, who stopped laughing. It took him a few seconds to comprehend what she had done. Then he looked down at her trying to look stern and mad, but couldn’t help smiling when he saw her beautiful face light up in a mischievous smile. So she wanted to play?

 

-“Yes I find it very funny, especially when it is you being wet.” Andrew said, and with that he bends down and began splashing water on Colleen. She cried out in surprise, then she tried to get up and away from him, she managed to get up and then she started running to dry land. But Andrew wasn’t slow and followed her.

 

He caught her just as she had stepped up on the dry land; he seized her around her waist, and twirled her around so she was facing him. Now her head was at the same level, as his and he could look her directly into her eyes. There were still a childish glint of playfulness in them, but as they stood, both trying to catch their breath, the air between them somehow changed.

 

She looked so amazing, her cheeks were slightly pink and her hair was dripping wet. Andrew held his breath; he couldn’t believe that this beautiful young woman would be his wife tomorrow, oh how he loved every part of her,

 

Colleen brought her hand up to his face, and brushed his wet hair away from his eyes. Little droplet of water was running from his hair and down his nose, she couldn’t resist bringing her mouth over and lightly kiss his nose.

 

Andrew smiled at her and then held her close, leaning over and gave her a kiss. She brought her hands up around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer to her. Their mouths opened to one another, and unexpectedly Colleen felt Andrew’s tongue entering her mouth, she opened her mouth further, welcoming this new experience. Little bolts of electricity were racing up and down Colleen’s spine. This was all new to them both; they had never kissed like this before. The kiss made everything around them disappear.

 

Colleen’s world began to swirl as Andrew still kissed her with so much passion that she had never experienced before. She felt her knees starting to buckle; she was not able to hold her self up any more. Suddenly she had the strangest feeling of flying, and before she knew it she was laying on the ground, still kissing Andrew.

 

Colleen let her hands roam over his back and up into his hair, she only sensed that she was kissing her true love with so much passion that she felt like she was burning up from the inside. Their tongues making their own dance of love, as the heated passion continued to build up between them.

 

Andrew’s mind was clouding over with exhilaration, his hands running through her hair, bringing her sweet mouth closer to his. Then he let his hands caress down her shoulders and arms, then on their own accord they reached up and cupped the sides of her breast, his hands lightly touching her in a more intimate way than he had ever done before.

 

At this point Colleen’s mind was so absorbed in their kiss that she had hardly noticed his hand on her breast, before she felt his hand lightly caressing her now taut nipple through her shirt. Her mind split in two, one never wanted him to stop, and the other begged him to stop before they went too far. It was the later thought that won this battle, and she moved her hands to his shoulders and lightly pushed at him, trying to make him stop. She moved under him and suddenly she felt a new hardness against her thigh, this made her even more urgent in trying to stop him, this was going too far.

 

-“Andrew… Please… Stop… We can’t… please you have to… ANDREW!” Colleen cried against his mouth, which still kissed her in such a wonderful way, but this had to stop. At her last cry Andrew suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, with dread in his eyes he looked down at his hand on her breast.

 

He looked her in the eyes and saw the fear and tears in her brown eyes. She moved slightly under him and he became aware of in which state he himself was in. What had he done, he thought, his mind panicking.

 

Then he rose in high speed exclaiming: “I’m so sorry Colleen… we should… I should never… never have done that… I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” His pleading turned into sobs when he sat himself down on a fallen tree nearby, he laid his head in his hands, fearing to even look at her. How she must hate him now, he should never have let it go so far. What would she be thinking of him now?

 

Colleen slowly sat up, trying to compose herself and then she turned to look where Andrew had gone. When she saw him sitting on the tree log nearby his head in his hands still murmuring a long line of “I’m sorry”, her heart went out to him. She could only imagine how he felt right now.

 

Her mind was still clouded with emotions from the kiss and she knew that they had been on the edge of going to far, to a place where they had not been, and had not talked about. They both had the knowledge as a doctor and future doctor, but they had not shared much about how they felt about the intimacy between a husband and wife.

 

Colleen walked over to Andrew and sat quietly beside him, not really sure how to break the awkward silence that had come between them. But she somehow sensed that Andrew was so shocked about what he had done that he didn’t have the mind to start.

 

-“Andrew, please look at me. I think we need to talk about this,” Colleen stated timidly and lightly touched his arm. Andrew jumped slightly at her touch but then he turned his head and with sorrow filled eyes he managed to look at her face.

 

-“I’m so sorry about what happened; I don’t know what made me do that… I’m truly sorry about it all; I don’t know what you must be thinking of me right now. I’m so sorry, please forgive me,” Andrew apologized with pain in his eyes, he drew a shaking hand trough his still wet hair.

 

-“I do forgive you, I’m also to blame for this, I also got a bit carried away you know, I really didn’t want you to stop, but I know that we would both regret if we would have let it go further,” Colleen said and couldn’t help blushing a bit at the thought of what would have happened. But she continued: “I don’t want you to fell sorry about it, as I said I was also getting carried away and in one way or another we’ll get to that part tomorrow… If you know what I mean…?” She looked shyly up in Andrews’s handsome face, when she saw his lopsided smile she hastily looked down, not sure if she had said too much.

 

Andrew was not sure if he had heard her right, he could see that she was a bit unsure if what she had said would offend him. But on the contrary he felt really proud that she was so open about everything. He too had thought about their wedding night the next day, it was something that he anticipated with a little uncertainty. As a doctor he of cause knew all the technical terms but as far as the feelings behind and how to make it a pleasure for both of them, he was at a total loss.

 

-“I think I do, my sweet Colleen.” Andrew said with big smile and gave her small kiss before he continued to tell her everything he felt about the forthcoming night of their wedding. He told her his concern about how he wanted it to be just right, and not being sure about everything that was to happen on their wedding night, even though he was a doctor and knew all the technical terms.

 

As he talked he took Colleen’s hands in his, and now and then averted his eyes from her when he felt a slight blush creep up his face. Colleen encouraged him without really knowing it when she all the time held his hand and lightly stroking his palm with her fingers.

 

When Andrew stopped talking Colleen drew in a shaking breath, she wanted to tell Andrew how she felt but was not sure how to begin, but then she decided to give it a go: “Andrew, I have also thought about tomorrow night and I must say that I too feel a bit unsure of everything. I mean, I know that I love you, and you love me, there is no doubt in my mind about that. I just get a little scared that I won’t be able to… well you know… that I will not know what to do and how to make it perfect.”

 

-“I don’t think it has to be perfect the first time, I guess we’ll try to find our own way, and I promise you that we’ll take it ever so slowly,” Andrew said and lifted her head with his free hand, making her look into his eyes. Then he brought her hand to his lips and softly kissed each of her knuckles. Colleen felt a shiver run down her spine, feeling all the love he had for her. They both leaned in for another kiss, which lasted for quite some time, but they both were well aware of not to let it go to far.

 

Suddenly Colleen shuddered slightly, not from the passionate kiss but from the gust of cold wind sweeping by. She reluctantly pulled away and suggested that they went home before any of them caught pneumonia or worse. Andrew agreed, he didn’t wish for any of them to be sick tomorrow. They hurried to get their things and then wrapped themselves in the two blankets they had brought.

 

As they sat in the wagon on their way home they continued to talk about the following day, they both agreed that having their little talk was good. Now they both knew how the other part was felling about everything.

 

When they came home to the homestead, they saw Sully walking out of the barn. Andrew pulled the horse to a stop and greeted him, and then he jumped down and turned to help Colleen down as well. But it was not so easy when you’re wrapped up in a blanket and trying to get down without getting your feet all tangled up in you dress.

 

Colleen almost slipped but Andrew was quick and caught her before she landed on the ground and he scooped her up in his arms, holding her closer than were needed. But Colleen didn’t complain she liked being close to her love, nevertheless was she well aware of Sully who by now had walked over to them.

 

-“Nice landing technique you got Colleen,” grinned Sully, then he saw their still damp clothes and suggested that they both went inside to warm up and then he would take care of the horse. Colleen couldn’t help blushing, but then she said: “Thanks Pa, we’ll do that.”

 

They walked into the house, and were greeted by Michaela who was in the kitchen preparing the dinner. When she saw their wet clothes she started to fuss about them risking getting sick, soon she had them both in dry clothes. Andrew had borrowed some from Sully, it didn’t quite fit him as he was not as big as Sully, but it would do until his clothes were dry.

 

When Colleen walked down the stairs she saw that Andrew was sitting in the living room with Brian and Katie. She couldn’t help smiling a bit when she saw his outfit. He was wearing a pair of Sully’s old trousers (one of the few “normal” trousers Sully owned since he normally wore buckskins) and then he had borrowed a blue striped shirt that looked like it was at least a couple of sizes too big. She was not quite used to seeing her Andrew in such clothes, since he always wore formal tight suits, but she decided that she also liked him in these kinds of clothes.

 

Colleen walked up to him, his back was slightly turned away from her, and so he never saw her coming. She put her hands over his eyes and whispered in his ears: “Hello stranger, never seen a Boston doctor in such fine clothes.”

 

Luckily Brian was occupied in a childish babble conversation with Katie so he never heard Colleen’s words. Andrew was grateful of that and he turned to Colleen and saw her mischievous grin on her lips.

 

-“You are crazy woman, but I love you,” Andrew whispered back and gave her a small teasing peck on her mouth.

 

-“I’m crazy about you,” Colleen said and leaned in for another kiss, but just then Brian decided to look up from his conversation with Katie. When he saw them kissing he let out a small cough, letting them know that they were not the only one in the room.

 

They hastily pulled apart and both flustered a bit, but neither had a chance in saying something because at that moment Sully walked into the house, followed by Matthew. Matthew had come from his newly rebuild homestead to join them for dinner. This might be the last time for a long time that the whole family would be together.

 

Matthew came over and greeted Andrew and Colleen, asking them if they had a nice day. When he saw Andrew in one of Sully’s shirts he asked: “What happened to your clothes Andrew?”

 

Andrew told Matthew that they had had a wonderful picnic and ended with: “…. Well we sort of got a little wet since your sister decided to go paddling in a stream,” Andrew said and winked at Colleen, who blushed a bit, she didn’t want everything revealed to her entire family. But Matthew didn’t seem to have noticed her being uncomfortable talking about their day.

 

Just then Michaela announced that dinner was ready. They all came to the table and sat down. The meal was joyous and the talk naturally went to the forthcoming wedding the next day. There were still a few minor details that need to be settled. So the talk went smooth and lively around the table and everybody was really exited about the wedding.

 

But no one could be more exited than Andrew and Colleen; they were both fully aware of one another. As the dinner turned into dessert their hands had met under the table, and their fingers made a slow caressing dance of love.

 

Colleen’s mind was drifting away, her mind was on the sensational felling Andrews hand was giving her, and she couldn’t stop herself from remembering that very hand on her breast. The mere thought of that made her face turn hot and she failed to notice that her Ma had asked her a question.

 

-“Colleen, are you listening at all to what I’m saying?” Michaela asked in puzzlement, she had seen her daughter being deep in thoughts but she didn’t think that she had been so far away that she had not heard her question.

 

-“Oh, what? I’m sorry, no I didn’t hear. I guess my mind drifted of a bit, sorry. What did you ask?” Stuttered Colleen and looked at her ma. Michaela sighed a bit but then she said: “I was just asking you if you and Andrew had talked about where you would like to go for you honeymoon? Or where you might want to spend the last week you’re here in Colorado Springs?”

 

-“Err, our honeymoon… I don’t know… I don’t think we have talked about that.” Colleen stammered. The thought of them on a honeymoon made her face all red, which didn’t fail to be seen by her entire family, who all chuckled well naturally. Andrew tried silently to comfort her with a gentle squeeze of her hand.

 

-“Well then, I just ask because we have a suggestion for you. As you know Matthew have just finished his new homestead and he suggested earlier today, that you could stay there if you didn’t have anything else planned. I talked to Grace and she said that she would be happy to bring out food to you so you don’t need to think about that. I mean then you’ll have a place to stay for yourselves until you go to Philadelphia in a week,” Michaela explained Colleen and Andrew.

 

When Michaela had stopped talking it took Colleen awhile to answer her, not really knowing what to say, so she turned and looked at her future husband to see what he thought. Andrew gave her a smile and nodded his head in approval, and then Colleen turned to her mother and said: “We would like that very much, thank you Matthew that really means a lot to me… to us.”

 

She gave Matthew a huge smile, which he returned and nodded his head and gave her, a small wink saying: “Not a problem dear sister.” Matthew knew that it would mean a lot to the newly wed if they had a place for themselves with no intruding of the family. He didn’t mind staying with Dr. Mike and Sully for a week.

 

The rest of the evening went by with a lot of chattering about the wedding, and Andrew and Brian had played checkers a couple of times. Andrew had lost both games; his mind was on something else as his eyes always seemed to drift to a certain young woman sitting at the dinner table talking with her mother. He couldn’t get his eyes off of her, she looked so beautiful and he couldn’t really comprehend that they were in fact getting married tomorrow.

 

When it was time for Katie to go to bed Colleen said that she would like to help her ma in putting the young toddler to bed. They got upstairs and when Katie was tucked nicely in her crib Colleen bend over her, saying goodnight to her sweet baby sister.

 

Michaela stood there looking at her two daughters, her heart filled with so much pride. She was truly happy that her eldest daughter was getting married tomorrow; she only hoped that they were ready for everything that marriage would bring them.

 

-“Ah, Colleen I was wondering if there is anything you like to ask me before tomorrow. You know some last minute motherly advice.” Michaela asked her daughter as Colleen had rose from the crib and walked towards the door.

 

-“No ma I don’t think so, I mean Andrew and I talked a bit out at the creek after we… Well I mean I don’t think that I need to ask you something. Though I’m a bit nervous but I guess that’s normal.” Colleen fluttered a bit; she didn’t intend to refer to her and Andrew’s brief encounter out at the creek, so she had hastily tried to change the subject. But the flutter had not gone unnoticed by her mother.

 

-“What you mean, what happened out at the creek? I know you went paddling, but are there more to it than that?” Michaela asked her daughter and put at hand on her arm, trying to look into her eyes. But Colleen hastily avoided looking into her mother’s eyes.

 

-“Well nothing really happened ma, we just had a talk about everything that will happen tomorrow… you know the wedding and the party afterwards and… and… you know our first night together as husband and wife,” stuttered Colleen, still avoiding her mother’s intense stare, she felt her face heat up in a huge blush.

 

-“Oh Colleen there is nothing to be ashamed of that, it is perfectly natural. Besides, I’m really glad that you two had a talk about it; I doubt that it is all young people who have the courage to talk about it,” Michaela exclaimed hugging her daughter, but she still sensed some tension in Colleen and when she looked at her she could still see some untold things in her eyes.   


Michaela debated with herself, was it something that she needed to know or was it something that only was to be known between Andrew and Colleen. For a long time she looked into her daughter’s face and she could she that the young woman clearly wanted to speak but did not know how to start.

 

-“Colleen, dear, what’s on you mind, you seem to be thinking about something? Do you wish to share it with me, if not I’ll understand,” Michaela said quietly, not wanting to pick up a fight with her daughter the night before her wedding.

 

Colleen’s mind was swirling, she loved her ma so much but she was not sure if she would understand or even approve, but nevertheless she wanted to share her thoughts with someone, and her ma was perhaps the only one who would understand. So she took in a short breath and then she told her ma everything that had happened out at the creek, while she was talking she was looking down on the floor.

 

When Colleen had stopped talking, Michaela took a moment to comprehend what her daughter had told, and then she said: “Dear Colleen, I can only imagine how you both felt, but I’m really proud of you two, I think you handled the situation very well. It couldn’t have been easy when you both love each other so much. I’m really glad that you were able to talk about it, it is very important that you’re able to talk to each other about how you feel about being together intimately.” Michaela had put an arm around her daughter and now she gave her a reassuring hug.

 

The two women stood for a while, both realizing that this would be the last night they would be together for a long time. But Michaela knew in her heart that Colleen would be happy together with Andrew, and she wished the very best for the couple. This she told Colleen when they walked downstairs, Colleen smiled her thanks to her mother.

 

When they reached the living room Andrew rose from his seat and went to Colleen.

-“I think I need to head home, so I can get a good night sleep, or at least try to.” Andrew said and took her hand, and then he continued: “Brian had let me borrow his horse Taffy, since I don’t have a horse with me.”

 

-“Yes, I’ll just run out and get her ready then you can say goodbye.” Brian said and hurried out to the barn.

 

Andrew bid farewell to his future mother- and father-in-law then he walked out on the porch with Colleen. They didn’t need to talk that much and soon they were in a warm embrace, kissing each other. Colleen put her hands around Andrew’s neck pulling him close. Andrew held her close and let his tongue slowly enter her mouth, he knew that they both were aware of what had happened in the afternoon, but they were also in need to show how much they loved each other.

 

Colleen let her hands slide down in front of Andrew’s shirt; she felt his body heat under the soft material. Absentminded she had let her hands glide up to his collar, her fingers sliding under his shirt, feeling his heated skin under her fingers. She was so lost in the feelings that Andrew caused inside her with his mouth that she never really knew what she was doing.

 

But Andrew was now well aware of what she was doing to him, her tentative fingers was sending sparks of heat trough his body, and somewhere back in his mind he knew he had to back away. It took all his willpower to withdraw from his fiancé; he placed a calming hand over her seeking hands. Suddenly Colleen realized what she had been doing; she took a deep breath and was afraid to look into his eyes.

 

-“I love you,” Andrew whispered and put a finger under Colleen’s chin making her look into his eyes. Colleen closed her eyes, she felt a bit ashamed of what she had done, but Andrew implored her to open her eyes. When she did, she could see only love in his eyes and she could only whisper back: “I love you too.”

 

They stood for a while like that until they were interrupted by Brian walking up the porch; he had pulled Taffy out so she was ready for Andrew. He was not sure if he should disturb them, but as they heard him walk up the steps they parted, but Andrew reached for her hand and locked his fingers through hers.

 

-“Hey Andrew you forgot to change you clothes,” Brian remarked when he passed them and walked into the house.

 

-“Oh my, I have totally forgotten that I’m still in Sully’s clothes,” Andrew exclaimed and looked down himself, and then he looked up at the now smiling Colleen.

 

-“Well I’ll tell you what, I kinda gotten used to you being dressed like that, and I must say that I like it too,” Colleen said smiling shyly and placed her hand just above his heart, lightly caressing the soft material of the shirt. Andrew took her hand in his and with at twinkle in his eyes he gave it a light kiss.

 

-“Don’t go around getting too used to it my love,” Andrew whispered whit a chuckle. He must admit that the clothes felt rather comfortable but he couldn’t forget his Boston upbringing and he knew that soon he’d be living in Philadelphia. Still holding her hand he turned to the door and walked in.

 

It didn’t take him long to change into his own clothes and when he came downstairs again; Colleen couldn’t help smiling a bit at the thought of their talk out on the porch.

 

Andrew bid the rest of the family farewell again, and while Colleen walked out the door with him she couldn’t resist whispering: “I must say you also look dashing in this outfit.” Andrew couldn’t help to giggle a little and he put his arm around her and walked outside with her.

 

The night sky was filled with a million starts. Andrew led Colleen down the steps, when he reached the ground he turned to Colleen, who had stopped on the last step and was now in eye level with him. They put their arms around one another. They were just standing there enjoying one another.

 

-“I can hardly believe we are getting married tomorrow,” Colleen said looking at Andrew.

-“Me neither,” Andrew answered looking at his beloved Colleen. They both smiled and Colleen let out small laugh and looked out into the darkness. Then she turned and looked at him with a slight uncertainty.

 

-“Colleen are you absolutely sure about this?” Andrew asked and looked a bit concerned.

-“Of cause, aren’t you?” Colleen said sincerely and gave him at reassuring smile.

 

Andrew looked up at the star filled sky, and then he smiled at her and told her: “It was the saddest day of my life when we decided to postpone the wedding and the happiest when we changed our minds.”

 

Andrew reached up and lightly touched her chin, in unison they leaned in and kissed. As they embraced Colleen let a hand caress his neck. They both were so caught up in the kiss that they hardly noticed Taffy being spooked by something and ran way. But Colleen faintly heard the noise and broke away slightly

 

-“Andrew!” Colleen whispered her mouth still close to Andrew’s mouth, and then she pulls away lightly and continued: “your horse is walking of.”

-“What?!” Andrew asked in puzzlement not aware of anything around him but her beautiful eyes looking at him with so much love.

 

Colleen caressed his chin, she too was lost in his eyes and decided that the horse was not important anymore: “Nothing”. She closed in on the short space between them and claimed his lips with hers. The kiss soon became very passionate and they were both so lost in the other, their hearts beating in unison.

 

Andrew felt the heating passion burning inside him and he knew that they had to stop soon, but this was all so new and thrilling. After awhile he gently broke of their kiss, both of them let out a small sigh of disappointment.

 

-“Hey, beautiful, I think I better get back home, it’s getting rather late and I wouldn’t want to oversleep tomorrow. Can’t be late you know, have to be at the church tomorrow,” Andrew smiled.

 

-“Hmm, guess you’re right. We better get a good night sleep, but I’m not sure I’ll be able to sleep at all. I’m much too excited about tomorrow,” Colleen said with a sigh and gave Andrew a gentle kiss.

 

-“I know what you mean, I can’t wait neither.”

 

They parted with a hug and a last goodnight kiss. Then Andrew walked of to find Taffy, who had not run that far away. On his way back to the Château his mind was whirling with thoughts about what had happened this day. Everything seemed so unreal and his mind was turning towards the next day. The wedding seemed so far away but yet it would only be some twelve hours before he and Colleen would be married. Oh how he looked forward to that.

 

Colleen had walked into the house and found that most of her family had already turned in for the night. But Michaela was still downstairs turning off the lamps and banking the fires. When she saw her daughter came in with a big smile on her lips.

 

-“You look happy,” Michaela stated and walked over to Colleen and gave her a hug.

 

-“Hmm, I’m very happy; I can’t believe that I’ll be married tomorrow, I’m so excited,” Colleen exclaimed and gave her mother a big smile.

 

The two women walked together up the stairs, and when Colleen was alone in her room she absentmindedly got ready for bed. Her mind was twirling with many thoughts about the next day, the wedding and everything that was going to happened afterwards.

 

When she lay in her bed she thought about the fact that this would be the last time that she would sleep alone. The thought of this made her heart flutter, her mind drifted back to the occurrence at their picnic. She could feel her body respond with warm feelings at the thought of their passionate encounter. Even though her body and mind was filled up with warm fluttery feelings Colleen soon found herself drifting into a dream filled sleep. Dreams of her future with Andrew…

 

(To be continued)

**Author's Note:**

> Well this is my second fan fic in the Dr. Quinn universe.... (I got one other in the making but writers block have put that in a bit of hiatus... :/ ) I hope you like this and remember this was written way back in 2004 and it might be a bit bumpy in ways of writing... hope you like it anyway...


End file.
